Lycanthrope Tales
by soldiergurl
Summary: Spoon,(yes he's still alive) Cooper and Sam the dog are trying to find their way out of the forest after the house explodes, when they are transported back into the late 1300's. Chapters 2 and 3 now up!
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer: (yeah i forgot to add it before hand so here it is) the following characters are not mine: Cooper (love him) Spoon (love him) and Sam (gotta love the dog) The rights and stuff and things and yeah all belong to the owners of the movie Dog Soldiers. DOG SOLDIERS RULES!!!! 


	2. Spoon

Dog Soldiers (A Continuation)  
  
Lycanthrope Tales  
  
Part 1. Spoon  
  
Pvt. Phil Witherspoon looked around him dazedly as he sat up, hearing a noise. His vision was blurred and his head was spinning.   
  
An Hour Earlier  
  
"AGHH, YOU'RE A LAME EXCUSE FOR A WEREWOLF!" Spoon yelled angrily. The main and second floors of the house exploded and Spoon was thrown with force down into the basement and debris of all shapes and sizes fell from above him and surrounded and covered him, luckily, none of it landed on him to harm him, but seconds later, he blacked out.   
  
The noise happened again. Spoon turned his head in the direction from which the noise came, although it was hard to tell because he was so buried in the wreck of the house. He armed himself with a long piece of metal rebar which he spotted laying in a patch of sunshine, which meant that he could probably dig out of this pit. He quietly pushed away at the chucks of house, and the sounds of footsteps drew close. He heard Sam the dog barking and then, a familiar voice.   
  
"SAM! Come here boy, good dog, come here! That's a good puppy!" Cooper spotted the dog standing on a big pile of debris, madly barking as if there was something under it. Cooper loaded his rifle and aimed in the general vicinity of the pile. Sam began to dig and then licked at something he had uncovered. It was covered in blood, but It was alive.   
  
Spoon saw daylight. Sam had uncovered him. He saw Cooper and shouted.   
  
"Coop! Over here!"   
  
"I thought you were dead Spoon! What happened?"  
  
"It's a long story, let's just get out of here, and get somewhere safe!"  
  
"Don't worry, I've already called a rescue team and given them our coordinates. I found a radio in a pile of junk after the explosion, no too different from the one your stuck in right now!" Cooper joked. "Come on, I think we've taken care of most of them in the blast (By the term them he meant the lycanthrope) but we're still not totally clear. There could be more out there…"   
  
Cooper hoisted Spoon out of the rubble, and brushed him off. Spoon could not stand up right, and he had lost a lot of blood. Cooper could tell that he had broken his ankle, by the way it was swollen to roughly the size of an orange. Spoon was limping badly and the going was slow to the little cave made out of dirt and roots. As soon as they got there cooper got to work bandaging Spoon's ankle. It began to get darker and Cooper would take no chances with getting into trouble with any werewolves this time. "At least," he thought. "At least there's no full moon tonight."   
  
"So, what you're saying is that, even though there is no full moon, they could still be in werewolf form?" Spoon asked. "Is that even possible? I mean, 24 hours ago, I didn't even believe that 'lycanthrope' existed. And a whole day after the full moon?" Spoon was baffled. "This is so fuckin' fucked up right now. I think I'm still in shock. Four of my best friends are dead, but I can't believe it. It's not real, it can't be real!"  
  
At this point Spoon broke down and began sobbing. "This cant be happening!"  
  
"Settle down Spoon, you tosser! I hear something!!"  
  
It was something indeed. The sound of chopper blades flying close came into earshot and they saw the helicopter coming. Cooper jumped up and grabbed the flare gun which he had saved from the explosion and loaded it with the first flare. He shot it up into the sky and the helicopter pilot radioed down saying something about having spotted a good spot to land, and that they would meet the at the coordinates.   
  
"Well doesn't that bugger everything up," he said. "We have a wounded soldier down here, we cant walk that far!" but they were already on they're way.  
  
"We'll walk towards you as soon as we land! Just try to start towards us!" The pilot replied.  
  
"Sure," Cooper said. "Shit head. Alright Spoon. Climb onto my back, can you do that?"  
  
Spoon hobbled over to Cooper and slowly…painfully hoisted himself onto Cooper's back.   
  
"I may be totally gimped-out, but I'm not a total gimp, if you get my meaning." he said with a grin. 


	3. The Helicopter

Dog Soldiers (A Continuation)  
  
Lycanthrope Tales  
  
Part 2. The Helicopter  
  
The copter was within a couple hundred feet of Cooper who was walking very quickly to keep up to the dog, who's pace was less cumbersome, being that he was already light footed, and did not have a human being clinging to his back. As the group reached the machine, Cooper realized that there was no-one within sight. He shouted several times, "Hello? Is there anyone out there?" But there was no answer. He gently put the now snoozing Spoon into the passenger seat of the copter and the dog jumped into the back. Cooper himself climbed into the pilot's seat and switched on the engine toggle. The engine made a few weird noises which somewhat resembled the noise that might have been made by a turkey if someone was slowly skinning it to death. The puzzled Cooper tried again and again, only to the same outcome. Now it was really dark out and there was no way that he could go out and find the crew of the helicopter, so he closed all of the doors and bolted them and he drifted off into a heavy slumber.   
  
Dawn woke them up. Fresh and alive, they all headed out of the helicopter and into the field it had landed in.   
  
"We should stay together, but we have to find a river. You know, to wash?" Cooper said sarcastically, although he was partially serious.   
  
"I can walk, just fix me a splint and I should be fine, really, I think its getting a little better." Spoon replied bravely.  
  
"Spoon, I never said this, but you're luck that those things didn't break skin and draw blood!"  
  
"I know. I was aware of that. It kept me up half the night."  
  
"You slept like a baby the whole night!"  
  
"Exactly, babies wake up every couple hours, I would know, I'm an uncle."  
  
"Well, we should get going anyways…"   
  
Cooper fixed Spoon a splint and they set off at a slow pace through the long grass of the field. It looked somewhat pushed down and trampled as if people had walked over it recently.  
  
"We should probably follow those tracks, they could be from our copter's crew." Spoon said to Cooper, as though Cooper hadn't already thought of that.  
  
"Hey, who made you the leader of this expedition?"  
  
"Well, I'm the natural leader, so therefore I should be the leader. Lets have a vote, I CALL THE DOG'S VOTE!"  
  
"I vote for yours truly!" They both said at the same time just as the dog started running full tilt, following the path.  
  
"I say that Sam's probably our best bet." Spoon said.  
  
"Agreed."   
  
They followed the dog as quickly as humanly (with a broken ankle) possible. The trail led them to a river, where the tracks veered off into.   
  
"I'm so thirsty! D'ya I could just have a sip?" Spoon asked.   
  
"NO! God only knows what might have taken a shit in there!"   
  
"But I-"  
  
"No buts… let's cross… TODAY!" he yelled at Spoon who was taking his sweet time getting into the water.   
  
"It's cold!" he said. "I'm gonna shri-"  
  
"Spare us."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Sam had already swum across the river and was barking at a big clump of shrubbery. Cooper helped Spoon across while holding all of his "supplies" over his head.   
  
"Oi!" He whispered, "Get down when we get to shore… I'll take care of this." Within a few seconds they were at the opposite side of the river. Cooper readied his rifle and aimed towards where the noises where coming from. From out of the bushes, Sam dragged a woman, she was unconscious, and attached to her, kicking a squirming was another woman. They were dressed as… well, people from some sort of medieval theme park. She smacked the dog hard on the muzzle and he let go of the other girl.  
  
"WHO ARE YOU?!" Cooper demanded. "If you don't tell me, I will shoot!"  
  
Spoon jumped up. "Now's no time for rash actions… ask questions now, shoot later."  
  
"Tashina DuBois." The woman spoke. "That's Lady DuBois to you. Now who are you?"  
  
Cooper gave Spoon a look that said "one more arrogant word out of her and I wont be so patient"  
  
"I'm… ummm. Sir Phillip Witherspoon of Wales… and this is my friend umm--"  
  
"I'm his servant." Said Cooper, playing along with the little joke. "my name is Brian Mullen."  
  
She looked suspicious but asked no more questions.   
  
"Well my friend needs help. She fell when we were running to the bushes yonder, where we were hiding from two strange men that we saw wading the river… you. I think she's unconscious."  
  
Spoon walked towards the small body of the other woman while Cooper kept his eyes on "Lady DuBois."  
  
She was very short and had long, deep black hair the color of a raven's feathers. Her build could not be seen because of the baggy 'outfit' that she was wearing. He was about to ask her about it but she apparently was thinking the exact same thing about his.   
  
"So why are you both dressed so… unfashionably? If you're a knight sir, then you should not be lacking in wealth."  
  
Spoon and Cooper exchanged looks.   
  
"I umm-" Spoon started, but as he was about to make up some lame excuse, the other woman woke up.  
  
"Where am I? WHO ARE YOU?" She became alarmed.  
  
"Don't worry Marie… I'm here, everything will be alright!" Tashina said.  
  
Spoon got a good look at 'Marie' and his jaw dropped. 


	4. May 25, 1375 AD

Dog Soldiers: A continuation  
  
Lycanthrope Tales  
  
Part 3. May 25, 1375 AD.  
  
"So…umm, exactly what are two ladies such as yourselves doing out in the dangerous woods of 20th century Scotland?"  
  
Both Tashina and Marie laughed at this question at the same time as if it was a funny joke. Spoon and Cooper were more confused then before.  
  
"Oh, that's a good one!" said Tashina. "Don't you mean 13th century Scotland?" At this point Cooper could no longer control himself. He burst out laughing had to lean on a tree to help him not to fall.  
  
"Yes, that's what he meant to say!" He said. "Fuckin' right he meant to say 13th century Scotland instead of 20th century Scotland. So what year is it anyways. Give us the exact date. Throw in a couple of kegs while your at it. Beer from the 13th century. Yup. That's gonna happen." Tashina and Marie looked very confused and Tashina spoke up again.  
  
"It's May the 25 1375 AD. Is there anything else you would like to know?" Cooper dropped to the ground in a sprawl and Spoon just paled. He grinned at the girls making the best out of a bad situation.   
  
"Oh don't worry about him, he's very resilient." Spoon said. "Someone should probably get a cold wet rag for his head thought, he's gonna have a helluva headache when he wakes up."  
  
Tashina got to work on Cooper and Marie, who had been fairly quiet and observing throughout the whole ordeal, finally spoke.  
  
"Tashina, you'll be alright if I leave you here to take care of him for a few minutes wont you? If you need any help, just call for me." Tashina nodded and got back to work and Marie motioned for Spoon to follow her. They walked for a few minutes in silence, Spoon kept sneaking looks at her very discreetly, and then she out of the blue, shoved him into a little hideout of shrubbery. Spoon, pleased but kind of alarmed that she really wanted to do this spoke his mind.  
  
"UMM… listen, I don't think we're really that far along yet…I think we should take it slow." He was very happy with how mature he sounded.  
  
"In your dreams, lover boy." She said sarcastically. Then she became more serious. "I know who you are." She said. "Well I don't know who you are, but I know you're not from this time period. I'm not either. I don't even know how it happened. All I know is that one minute I was walking in the woods of 20th century Scotland, and the next, I was… well, here. With her." She motioned her thumb back towards where their comrades were. "You have to be careful around her though, she actually is from here. From now I mean."  
  
"So you really don't want to fuck?" Spoon asked. Then seeing the look of rage on her face he grinned. "Just joking! Ha…ha. So, what's your real name? How old are you? Does it make you -376 years old or whatever when you travel back in time?"  
  
"I don't think it makes you negative anything, I'm 21, and my real name is Liz. I'm not even going to answer the first question because I might encourage you."   
  
"That's a pretty name." He said. "I like it."  
  
"I'm sure you like anything on two legs with a large enough rack on her ribs." She replied saucily. "Yes, I've seen you try to check me out. The robe does a pretty good job of hiding everything doesn't it?"  
  
"Damn." He muttered. So she had noticed.  
  
--  
  
Meanwhile, where Cooper had passed out:  
  
Cooper woke up, and still laying on his back where he had fallen, he opened one eye tentatively. He saw Tashina bending over him, her long black hair hiding her face from view. She pulled his Dog Tags from underneath his shirt and read them. He closed his eye.   
  
"Shit," He thought. "She's gonna know that I'm not from this time period… this is so fuckin' bone. Wait a minute, I'm still not convinced these things didn't just escape from the local nut-house and forget to change their clothes after their Romeo and Juliet play and are trying to play an elaborate prank. Which, by the way, wont work on me."  
  
She got up and walked over to his pile of stuff. He pretended to wake up.  
  
"Where am I?" He said in a sleepy voice.  
  
She jumped and turned around, surprised. He had scared her. He smiled.  
  
"Shh… are you able to get up? Can you walk?" She asked. There was a note of urgency in her voice. He got up. "Follow me." She said. She led him in the opposite direction that Spoon and Marie had gone.  
  
"So… what is it that you wanted to talk to me about, I mean, correct me if I'm wrong, but you sounded like this was really importa-"  
  
"SHH!" She shoved him up against a very tall tree. His eyes widened in surprise. He hadn't expected her to be so strong. "I know who you are, and I know that you're not from this time. I'm not either!" She said this all very quickly and it took Cooper a couple seconds to figure out what she had said.  
  
"You mean… we really are in 1375 AD?" She nodded.   
  
"And there's no way back?" She shook her head.  
  
"That's what I don't know yet. I've been trapped here for about a year. I haven't found a way back. Marie is from this time period though, She's some sort of princess from England or something, or so she says. You have to be careful around her. If we are in the past, then her meeting people from the future could damage history."  
  
"I hadn't thought of that. So, how did you get here?"

(A/N: If you haven't seen the movie, you can order it or get more info on it form this site: http:www.dogsoldiers.co.uk/main.html


End file.
